Vampyrism
by KunoichiWolf
Summary: Yay for TobiDei! Tobi is secretly a vampyre, but what happens when Deidara finds out? He still loves him, that's what! Biting and turning!


Deidara allowed the taller brunet to lead him into a small restaurant booth. It was May 5th- Deidara's 19th birthday, and Tobi wanted to celebrate. The blonde didn't see why not, so he allowed it. Tobi sat down next to him, his arm around the blonde's waist.

The ex-Iwa nin sighed, leaning against the brunet. Tobi could be really annoying at times, but the loved his senpai. This much the blonde knew. However, there were hidden secrets that even Deidara didn't know; and on this night he was going to find out.

Sasori had died a few months ago, and it was pretty hard on Deidara. However, the brunet know as 'Tobi' was always by his side making things a bit easier for him. Instead of what would normally be expected as a comfort tool in Akatsuki, Tobi gave his senpai something better; intimacy, and friendship.

Since the puppet-man died, Deidara and Tobi had become very close, even to the point some people would consider it dating. Although, Deidara was still very cautious at times, and his kouhai respected that.

Tobi absent-mindedly played with the rim of the blonde's shirt as they waited for their food. Deidara allowed the brunet to fiddle with his shirt, closing his eyes and listening for his friend's heartbeat... or lack there of.

Deidara strained his ears, trying to hear the brunet's heart, or even his breathing. He couldn't. Although this startled the blonde a bit, he decided to keep it to himself. After all; it was his birthday, and he was supposed to enjoy himself, not worry.

So he did. The two ate, Deidara ordering, of course, bakudan, and Tobi ordering some inari sushi. When the meal was finished, Tobi picked the blonde up bridal style, leading him to the park.

Normally, Deidara would have protested to this, but for now, he was okay with it. He was in a good mood, and was grateful for Tobi having taken him out to eat. Said brunet sat down on a bench in the empty park, embracing the artist in his lap.

Deidara leaned calmly against the brunet. He felt calm in Tobi's embrace, for whatever reason. He felt a gloved hand tilt his head, and suddenly another pair of lips was against his own. Deidara's azure eyes grew larger, as he observed the brunet's beautiful face.

When Tobi broke away, he smiled softly. "Happy birthday, senpai." He said, embracing the now blushing blonde. Deidara closed his eyes, relaxing. A small smile appeared on the blonde's face as Tobi began to stroke his hair.

After a while like this, Deidara finally decided to ask his brunet friend about what he'd noticed in the restaurant. He took a deep breath, then asked.

"Tobi, un?"

"Yes, senpai?"

"At the restaurant... I noticed, anou... Well, I couldn't hear your heart beating... or even you breathing, un." The blonde admitted.

A small smirk appeared on the brunet's lips. Before he could realize what was going on, Deidara felt a sharp pain in his neck, making him gasp. Suddenly, a warm, pleasurable feeling swept through the blonde's body. He moaned, leaning back against the brunet.

Before he knew it, the sensation left him, and he felt slightly dizzy. He looked up at Tobi, a bit confused. he felt a small trickle of blood run down his neck. "What... just happened?"

"I'm a vampyre, senpai..." Tobi said, almost sadly, with a matching smile. "I'll... understand if you don't want to be near me anymore..."

"Nani, un?! Not want to be near you?" Deidara blinked, surprised. "Tobi, un, I... ano, aishiteru..."

"Really, senpai?! You do?!" Tobi smiled brightly, embracing the blonde tighter.

"Hai, un... I do." Deidara smiled softly, closing his eyes. "Ikuyo. Let's go home."

Placing his mask on again, Tobi picked the blonde up bridal style once more, dashing off towards the base with him. When they reached the room they now shared, the brunet laid Deidara on the bed. A soft chuckled escaped his lips. The blonde had fallen asleep in his arms on the way home.

Tobi removed the Halloween-colored mask and placed a gentle kiss on his senpai's lips. He laid next to him, pulling him into a tight embrace, and watched Deidara sleep. "Aishiteiru, too, Deidara-senpai."


End file.
